


The One Where Noctis Might Need A Hospital Visit

by PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Blood, Blood and Violence, Explosions, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Noctis Whump, Omen Trailer Noctis Lucis Caelum, Post-Altissia, Prompto and the others can warp because reasons, Violence, but not really, corrupted noctis, mildly written gore, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: ‘Please. Kill me.’-----Noctis grips his hair, shaking his head. “Wake up! Wake up! This is just a stupid dream! Wake up!”-----Gladio puts his hands on either side from where the pipe had pierced through Noctis’ thigh. “You're gonna be okay Noct.”-----Noctis is tired.He's covered in scraps and bruises from where Leviathan has thrown him around, and he's hit the ground hard.a collection of four 'short' stories based on the prompts found on noct-whump-week on tumblr.





	1. Monster Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s) Used : Day Two : Corruption/Omen & "Kill me" 
> 
> Noctis is corrupted, his friends are forced to fight him. 
> 
> Un-beta'd.  
> If you notice any mistakes please let me know in the comments :)

“Noct?” Prompto calls out to him. “Noct it's us! Come on buddy say something!” 

 

_ ‘I'm here Prompto!’ _

Yellow eyes blink slowly. Black lines etch across his face. All signs of the Scourge. 

 

“Prompto.” It's Ignis. Firm and sharp as ever. “I- that thing over there may look like him, but he is not our Noctis. Not anymore.” He has his daggers drawn, but the expression on his face is hesitant. 

 

Gladiolus hefts his broadsword ; ready to  swing his weapon at any given moment. “Snap out of it Noct! We don't want to hurt you!” 

 

“Hurt me?” He echoes. He takes another step forwards, the trio in front of him falter back ever so slightly. “You were hired to protect me. You wouldn't  _ dare _ to hurt me.” He draws a sword, wisps of black smoke curl around himself and the blade. The blue magic of the Crystal, tainted and black. 

_ ‘Help me! Stop me before I hurt you!’  _

 

“That's close enough!” Ignis points his dagger at him. “Stay where you are!” 

 

He drags the blade along the ground, small sparks shoot up from the contact. “Oh? Why? What're you gonna do about it?” 

_ ‘Do something! Anything!’  _

 

“Prompto. Your gun.” Ignis says, not looking at the gunner. 

 

“I - I can't!’ 

 

“Prompto! Draw your gun!” Gladio yells at him. 

 

With shaking hands Prompto summons his gun, pointing it at him. “Noct please, please come back to us!” 

 

He looks at the blond. “I'm still me Prompto. Perhaps not the one you know, but I'm still me.” 

 

“Our Noctis doesn't have yellow eyes! He's not corrupted like you!” 

 

‘ _ Gladio! Please do something!’  _

 

_ “ _ Corrupted? That's rude. I'd like to think I'm improved.” He adjusts his hold on his blade. “Here, why don't I show you!” 

 

‘ _ No!’  _

 

He warps to Prompto, drives his elbow into the blonds abdomen, knocking the wind out of him; blocks a blow from Ignis’ daggers, and slams his shoulder into him. Ignis tumbles down. 

 

‘ _ I'm sorry! I'm not in control! Someone do something!’  _

 

Gladio charges towards him with a cry of anger. “Noct! Wake the Hell up!” 

 

‘ _ I'm trying!’  _

 

“I am Noctis!” He yells. “This is who I am now!” 

 

Gladio lands a hit on him, cutting into his thigh and along his arm. “No! You're Noctis! You're a good person! This isn't you! You've been corrupted by the Scourge! Let us help you!” 

 

“Wrong!” He snarls. “Wrong, wrong, wrong! This is me!” He slashes the blade diagonally down Gladio’s chest, and then again across his forehead. The Shield staggers, breathing ragged, he falls down with a heavy boot to the face, nose crunching under impact. 

 

‘ _ Gladio! No no no, I'm sorry im sorry im-"  _

 

“Gladio!” Ignis lunges forwards, his hair hangs loose in his face, free from it's regular hold. “Forgive me Noctis, I don't wish to hurt you.” 

 

‘ _ Iggy get away from me!’ _

 

_ “ _ Looks like someone else wants to play.” He raises his sword, swings it down in a wide arc, Ignis blocks it with his daggers, and pushes against it. He spins, ice forming along his weapons, they slice into arms and chest.

 

‘ _ Keep going Iggy! Don't stop!’ _

 

“Noctis! Please think clearly!” 

 

“I am!” He yells. 

‘ _ I'm not.’  _

_ “ _ I thought you were my friend!” He yells. “I thought you would stay by my side!” 

 

“Not like this!” Ignis throws the dagger forwards. It sinks into his calf, trickles of black blood drip from his wounds. 

 

“Idiot.” He grins.”You should have gone for a killing blow!” He warps, and pins Ignis to the ground. The dagger is out of his thigh, and pierced into Ignis’ palm. He screams. He swings up with the other dagger, and the same thing happens again. “Look what you made me do.” He rips the glasses off of Ignis’ face. 

 

‘ _ someone please stop me.’  _

 

_ “ _ Noctis.” Ignis struggles beneath him. “Noctis pl-”

 

“Silence!” He presses his hand into the right side of Ignis face. Black and purple light emits from his hand. “I'll show you what happens when you betray your King!” 

 

Burning. Ignis’ face is burning. 

He screams, writhing in agony. 

 

‘ _ I'msorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im-"  _

 

“Get off of him!”  **_BANG!_ **

A bullet lodges into his shoulder. Prompto has a two handed grip on his gun. “I said get off of him!” 

 

“What are you going to do?” The taunt comes easy. “Kill me?” 

 

‘ _ Please. Kill me.’ _

 

“Get off of him.” Prompto repeats. “I won't say it again.” 

 

“Looks like the little chocobo finally grew a backbone.” The sword is drawn again, and he's warping to Prompto again. 

 

Prompto jumps back narrowly avoiding the blade. He shoots, again and again, but the bullets are deflected easy. 

 

_ ‘Don't give up Promoto! Fight back!’  _

 

**_BANG!_ **

Prompto lands another hit, the bullet hits his thigh. 

 

“You think that will stop me?” He warps behind Prompto, and slices his Achilles heel.

 

He goes down with a cry of pain. 

Prompto tries to crawl away, but then he's being dragged backwards and flipped over, the uneven ground scrapes into his back. 

The barrel of the gun presses into the underside of Prompto’s jaw. He's shaking with fear. “It's okay.” He says, his eyes water slightly “Whatever happens, just know that it's not your fault.” 

 

‘ _ No, I can't- I can't do this! Someone please! Kill me _ !” 

 

“Goodbye Pro-” He lets out a strangled noise. Ignis’ dagger, is pierced through him, he can feel the hilt of it against his back.

 

The dagger is removed, weight dropping to one side, he rolls of off Prompto and lands on the ground in a heap. 

 

Gladio’s hand trembles as he drops the dagger. He puts his hand over the wound. “I-I’m sorry Noct.” tears fall down his face. “You- you had to be stopped.” 

 

‘ _ Thank you.’  _

 

Ignis drags himself over, cradling his bloodied hands to his body, he's crying even before he gets to them. His right eye is sealed tight with the burns over half his face, his left eye blinks rapidly as the tears fall. “Forgive us Noct. This was never supposed to happen.” 

 

‘ _ It's okay.’  _

 

Prompto can't even speak, he's close to hysterics, he presses their foreheads together, staying silent as the emotion takes over. 

 

Noctis takes a breath, he can feel the blood bubble in his lungs, feels it in his mouth. “Thank you.” He chokes out. 

 

Prompto draws back, cupping Noctis’ face in his hands. “Don't go." 

 

“Noct I-" Gladio can't even finish his sentence, he has to look away from what he did. Ignis is sobbing into Gladio’s shoulder. 

 

“You saved me.” Noctis wheezes. “You saved all of you.” His gaze unfocuses and travels up, past Prompto’s face, and into the night sky. “The stars are out tonight.” 

 

“Noctis…” Ignis manages to say. “Noctis we-" 

 

“I'll see you again.” Noctis says. “In the next life.” 

His head falls back, his breathing slows down. 

“The stars are out tonight.” He says again. 

 

Noctis Lucis Caelum takes his last breath. 

  
  
  



	2. It's Been So Long, Since I've Slept Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s) Used : Day Three : Exhaustion/Nightmares
> 
>  
> 
> Noctis can't seem to escape this nightmare. 
> 
> Setting : Episode Ignis, Extra Verse
> 
> Un-beta'd.   
> If you notice any mistakes let me know in the comments below :)

Noctis is surrounded by darkness, he can't see anything around him. 

 

“Am I dreaming?” He wonders aloud. He takes a step forward, his bare foot connects with something furry. He jumps out of his skin upon contact, but lets out a sigh of relief when he recognises it. “Carbuncle!” He kneels down to pet the dream guardian, and frowns when he gets no response.  “Carbuncle?” Noctis slowly reaches out a hand, Carbuncle doesn't move. He's cold to the touch, Noctis gently rolls Carbuncle over, and the little creatures white fur is stained red. 

 

Noctis jerks back. “No . . . No that's not possible.” He touches the guardian again. “Carbuncle?” 

 

The fox-like creature crumbles to dust beneath his fingertips. 

 

Noctis runs. 

He doesn't know where to, but he runs away from where Carbuncle literally disintegrated before his eyes. 

 

He ends up slamming into something in front of him, and stumbles back, landing on his butt. “D-Dad?” He whispers, looking up at the figure. “Dad!” he tries again more forcefully. 

 

King Regis slowly turns around, Noctis’ breath hitches in his throat. His father's expression is blank and glassy, but all Noctis can focus on, is the slash mark across his neck. 

 

“N-octis" Regis falls to his knees, and pitches face first to the ground. 

 

Noctis scrabbles backwards, and hitting something solid. He looks up at Clarus Amicitia, who has the same glassy look in his eye. There's a dark stain on his chest. 

“Prince Noctis.” Is all he says, before falling backwards. 

 

Noctis pushes himself to his feet, and starts running again. He doesn't know for how long. 

In the inky-darkness, he can just make out a small light. 

He heads towards it. 

  
It’s not a light.    
It’s someone burning.    
  
Even without seeing his face, Noctis recognise the long white coat, and white-blonde hair.    
“Ravus?”    
  
“Prince Noctis.” Ravus sneers, unfazed at the fact his left arm is ablaze. He reaches out, wrapping his fingers around Noct’s wrist.   
  
“Hey! Let go!” Noctis pries at Ravus’ fingers, but the other man’s grip tightens.    
  
“Your fault.” Ravus hisses, twisting Noct’s arm.    
  
“I-I didn’t do anything!” Noctis hits the flat of his palm against Ravus’ chest, the other man crumbles to dust, much like carbuncle had. Noctis slowly backs up, rubbing his arm, he bumps into someone, jumping as he turns around. “Nyx?”    
  
The Glaive has the same glassy stare his father did, skin the colour of ash, purple and orange light peeks out from the cracks on Nyx’s skin. “Young King.” Is all Nyx says, before lunging forwards, hand around Noctis’ throat.    
  
“N-Nyx?”    
  
Nyx makes a noise in the back of his throat, like a feral coeurl, and throws him down.    
  
Noctis finds himself falling…

 

Falling . . . 

 

Falling . . . 

 

He hits the ground with a thud. 

He curls in on himself, shutting his eyes, not wanting to move.    
  
He feels a hand on his cheek, brushing his hair back. “Noctis.”    
  
“Luna?” He opens his and sits up, Luna is sitting in front of him smiling, her hand still on his face. Noctis covers it with his own. “You’re okay.”    
  
She helps him to stand, and wraps her arms around him. Noctis puts an arm around her waist, and her shoulders, pulling her close. He rests his head on her shoulder.    
  
“Noctis?”   
  
He lets go of her. “What is it Lu-”    
  
Luna’s eyes are full of pain, she’s looking at him like she can’t believe her eyes. “Why?”   
  
“Why? What are you- no no no no . . . “ He trails off, looking down at her. There are three puncture wounds on her stomach, blood slowly spreading as starts screaming at him.    
  
“Why? Why?” She digs her fingers into his arms, nails cutting into his skin.    
  
“I didn’t - Luna I didn’t do anything!” He splutters, trying to get away from her, but Luna had a surprisingly strong hold on him.    
  
“You did this!” She screamed, her usual kind way of speaking lost in this nightmare realm.    
  
“Luna! Luna please-” Noctis begs, he pushes at her shoulders, trying to get distance between them. He gives her one last shove, Luna hits the ground, still screaming at him.    
Noctis shuffles back, hands out in front of him ; he stands on something, it rolls beneath his foot, and he slips, landing hard on his back. He groans, and crawls over to what he tripped over.    
  
The Trident of the Oracle.    
  
He picks it up, the prongs slick with blood.    
He realises what caused Luna’s wounds.    
  
“N..o.ctis.” Luna whispers, before collapsing.    
  
“Luna.” He tries to stand, and ends up slipping on Luna’s blood that’s pooling out from beneath her. He throws the Trident aside, cupping her face in his hands. “Luna, Luna!”    
  
He hears the barking before he sees them.    
  
“Umbra? Pryna?”    
  
The Messenger Dogs stand about a foot in front of them. There’s something off about them. Pryna’s fur stands on end, she’s pawing at the ground. Umbra growls at him, he’s snarling, he’s baring his teeth.    
  
Noctis shakily holds up his hand towards them. “Easy boy, easy.”    
  
Umbra growls again, he slowly stalks towards Noctis, eyeing him up like food.    
  
“Umbra . . . “ Noctis pushes himself up, and slowly stands, backing away slowly. “Easy boy . . . “    
Pryna’s no longer in front of him ; he hears snarling from behind, and glances over his shoulder. Pryna’s paws are covered in Luna’s blood, drool spills over her lips and teeth, and she approaches him.    
  
“Pryna, easy, it’s alright . . .” He says, continuing to back away.    
  
Umbra barks at him, and then leaps forwards, Noctis runs.    
The two dogs chase him, nipping at his heels, he doesn’t dare look back.    
  
Their barks and growls grow fainter, Noctis glances behind him for a split second, his foot catches on something, and he trips. “What now . . .”    
He turns around to see what is was, Iris lays on the floor, back to him. “Not you too.”    
  
Iris sits up, slowly turning on her hands and knees, she sits back resting on her feet, raising her head to look at him. In place of Iris’ eyes, are dark brown buttons, and her mouth is stitched shut in a crude smile. She shuffles forward, hands out, like she wants a hug.    
  
“No!” 

 

“Don't be afraid.” 

Ignis. Noctis hears his voice from his left side, he resists the urge to look. That is, until Ignis kneels right in front of him. 

 

He doesn't have eyes. 

There are bloodied holes where Ignis’ eyes used to be, like someone carved them out of his face. He touches a bloodied, hand to Noctis’ face, grinning at him. 

“Don't be afraid.” he says again. “I'm here now.” 

 

“You're not Ignis.” 

 

“Now Noct, you mustn't say such hurtful things.” 

 

Noctis knows he shouldn't, yet he finds himself asking : “What happened to your eyes?” 

 

Ignis pauses, his hands on Noctis’ shoulder. “My eyes?” 

 

“They're gone.” 

 

“Ah.” Ignis says. 

And then he's burning. 

 

He burns like Ravus had, screaming in agony. “Your fault!” He screams. Over and over again, before dropping to the floor in a burning heap. 

 

Noctis grips his hair, shaking his head. “Wake up! Wake up! This is just a stupid dream! Wake up!” 

 

“Noct.” 

 

He doesn't even need to turn around to know his Shield is behind him. 

 

“Noct.” Gladio says again. 

 

“Go away!” Noctis yells. “Leave me alone.” 

 

Gladio grabs his bicep, forcing him to turn. Noctis’ sword sticks out of Gladio’s chest. 

“Why did you do it Noct?” 

 

“I-I didn't- this isn't real! I didn't do anything!” 

 

“What about them?” Gladio jerks his head sideways. 

 

Noctis briefly looks. Cindy and Cid lie on the floor like broken dolls, necks snapped. 

 

“And her?” Gladio jerks his head in the other direction. 

 

“Aranea!” 

Aranea is impaled on her own weapon, her armour broken and tossed off to the side. 

 

“And me?” Gladio hisses. “It's your sword.” 

 

“I-I-” Gladio grabs Noctis’ hands, and forces him to hold the hilt and push the sword further into his chest. 

Noctis tries to pull his hands away, his Shields strength has made sure that it's impossible. 

 

The sword protrudes out from Gladio’s back, dripping with blood. Gladio sinks down onto his knees, taking Noctis with him, hands dropping at his sides, Gladio stops moving. 

 

Noctis crawls away from him, his entire body shakes as he feels himself start to cry. “Please! I want to wake up now! Make it stop!” He yells. His hands are covered in his friends blood, and he's pretty sure his face is too. 

 

“Noct?” It's Prompto. Prompto softly calls out to him, he staggers from side to side, hands pressed against his stomach. “Noct!” His legs give out, and he starts falling. 

 

Noctis catches him before he hits the ground. 

 

Prompto looks up him, hurt in his eyes. “You didn't save me. You said you'd look for me.” 

Prompto grabs onto his shirt, pulling him down. “You didn't save me.” 

 

“Because this isn't real.” Noctis chokes out. “This isn't real! I didn't save you because it's not real!” 

 

“So then . . . Who's gonna save you?” 

 

“What?” 

 

Prompto’s gun is against his forehead in an instance. He pulls a twisted grin. “Lights out Noct.” 

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

“No!” Noctis bolts upright, gasping for air. 

 

“Noctis! Noct buddy breathe!” Prompto is there by his side, rubbing circles into his back. 

 

“Prompto.” Noctis whispers. “Is this real?” 

 

“Of course it is Noct. I'm here, I'm right here” Prompto pulls him into a hug, rubbing circles into his back. “I'm real. Its alright, it was just a bad dream, that's all.” 

Noctis sobs, his whole body shakes as he takes gasping breaths. “Everyone was- they were dying and there was blood everywhere and-" 

 

“You're alright.” Prompto says again. 

 

“You were blaming me.” Noctis whispers. “You-" He feels something warm and leak onto his chest, he pushes Prompto away from him, jolting back, hitting the headboard. 

 

“Not again…” He whispers. 

 

There’s a cavity in Prompto’s chest where his heart should be,  Noctis can see right through it. Blood flows out of it. 

 

“Noct?” Prompto tilts his head. “Something wrong?” He reaches for him. 

 

“G-get away from me!” Noctis tries to move, but finds himself frozen to the stop. 

 

Prompto touches his face, hands covered in blood, it spills out of his mouth, and trickles out of his eyes like tears. “What's the matter Noct?” 

 

“This isn't real.” Noctis shakes his head, desperate to move. “This isn't real. You're not real “ 

 

“Not real?” Prompto’s friendly features twist into something ugly. Lips drawn back in a unhuman snarl, eyes dark and filled with rage. “This real enough for you Noct?” He digs his fingers into Noctis’ chest, just where his heart should be. “It feels pretty real to me"  Prompto’s fingers break past bone, Noctis can feel his hand around his heart, as he remains paralyses in fear. Prompto leans in close, so that their faces almost touch. “Light's out.” And squeezes. 

 

\----

 

“No!” Noctis bolts upright, gasping for air. 

 

“Noctis! Noct buddy breathe!” Prompto is there by his side, rubbing circles into his back. 

 

“Prompto.” Noctis whispers. “Is this real?” 

 

“Of course it is Noct “ 

 

“That's, that's what you said last time.” He shakily glances at Prompto. “How do I know this is real?” 

 

Prompto holds up his hands, fingers closed in fists. “Count with me, okay?” 

 

“O-okay.” 

 

Prompto holds up a finger. “One.” 

 

“One.” Noctis repeats. 

 

“Two. Three. Four.” Prompto says holding up the next ones. 

 

“Five. Six. Seven.” Noctis continues, watching as Prompto slowly uncurls his fingers. 

 

“Eight. Nine…” Prompto trails off. 

 

“Ten.” They say together. 

 

Noctis lets out a choked sob, he buries his face into Prompto’s chest. “Thank the  _ fucking Six _ **_.”_ **

.

“Your okay Noct.” Prompto combs Noctis’ hair with his fingers. “It was a bad dream, that's all.” 

 

“It felt real.” Noctis says, voice muffled. “Everyone was hurt, and-and they kept saying it was my fault and-" 

 

“Noct.” Prompto gently pries away his friend. “None of this is your fault okay? Nothing is.” 

 

“But-" 

 

“Nothing okay?” 

 

Noctis sniffs. “Where is everyone?” 

 

“Gladio’s out in the streets, he's helping Ravus with clean up duty.” 

 

“Ravus?” 

 

“Yeah. Turns out he's on our side.” Prompto says. “Nyx and Luna are in the room in the end of the corridor, she woke up yesterday.” 

 

“And what about Iggy?” 

 

“He's . . . around.” 

 

“Prompto? Where's Iggy?” 

 

“I-get some rest Noct. I'll tell you in the morning.” Prompto says, getting up to stand. "I'll go tell Luna you're awake." ~  
Prompto crosses the room, he has his hand on the doorknob, when Noctis calls out to him.   
  
  
"Prompto wait." Noctis has his knees drawn up, he's pulled the blankets to his chest, he trembles staring the blond. "Stay here please. I - I don't think I can handle anymore nightmares."   
  
  
"Okay. Okay I'll stay."   


  
  



	3. Stick A Pin In It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s) Used : Day Four : Impaled. 
> 
> At a political speech, everything goes wrong. 
> 
> Setting : AU aka No dumbass prophecy or death in this household. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.  
> If you notice any mistakes let me know :)

There's an itch on the back of Noct’s neck, he starts to move a hand, but Ignis lightly kicks the back of his foot.

 

“Don't.” He hisses. 

 

“This suit is itchy.” Noctis says out of the corner of his mouth. 

 

Prompto snorts quietly. “At least you don't have to pee.” 

 

“Oh my gods Prompto.” Gladio says, mouth barely moving. “Didn't you go before this started?” 

 

“I did! I get nervous man.” 

 

Noctis snorts, quickly faking a cough when his dad turns to briefly look at him. 

 

“We can discuss Prompto’s peeing habits after the speech.” Ignis whispers.

 

“Try thinkin’ of something else.” Gladio says. “Like a nice river" 

 

“Or a waterfall.” Noctis mutters. 

 

“Picture yourself on a boat, gently flowing down a stream.” Ignis adds.

 

“I hate you all.” 

 

“In light of the defeat of Emperor Aldercapt of Niflheim, and the Kingdom of Insomnia will be working with acting Governess Stella Shiels to return Niff territory to the people of those regions.” King Regis says. 

 

A cheer runs through the group, Noctis sees Nyx smile briefly, before resuming his stoic expression. 

 

Regis waits for the crowd to quieten, before continuing. “Insomnia will also be opening up its gates to refugees. We will provide aid to those who need it. Thanks to negotiations made with Atissia and Tenebrae, we have the means to do so.” 

 

A small chorus of boos rise up. 

 

“As I said!” Regis raises his voice over the noise. “Insomnia will provide aid to those who need it.” 

 

“No Niffs!” someone yells. 

 

“Keep the Niffs out!” 

 

Behind Noctis, Prompto shifts uncomfortably. 

“Don't listen to them Prompto.” Gladio says quietly. “They're just idiots.” 

 

Noctis tunes out the rest of his father's speech, and instead focuses on the crowd in front of him.

 

There's a lot of people smiling and cheering, but there's also plenty of angry faces. 

It's almost uneasy. 

 

He diverts his attention away, and instead glances up at the buildings around them.  Something glints in his eye, and he winces, he rubs his eye, and feels Ignis poke him. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Something flashed in my eye.” Noct hisses. 

 

“Where?” 

 

“Top of the building, on my right.” 

He feels Prompto shuffle behind him, and then he's there, standing next to him, looking up at the building. 

 

“Prompto? What is it?” 

Prompto’s hands are on his chest, pushing him down. The telltale whiz of a bullet hit the floor, just where he was standing. 

 

Gladio’s there too, shield summoned, rooted to the ground as he guards Prompto’s unprotected back ; bullets hitting the metal. 

 

“You alright Noct?” Prompto asks, half yelling over the sounds of people running and screaming. 

 

“Uh-Huh.” 

 

“Argentum!” Cor yells. “Get up there with Khara and take care of it.” 

 

“On it!” 

Noctis watches as Prompto pulls a small dagger from his Kingsglaive jacket, and tosses it up at the balcony ; Prompto disappears in a flash of blue sparks, and Noctis feels a surge of pride as his friend warps with such clean precision.

 

An explosion goes off on the other side, and another near to the building where the sniper came from. 

 

Figures clad in cheap Halloween face masks start charging towards the stage.

“You've got to be kidding me!” 

 

“Alright Noct.” Gladio yells over people screaming in terror. “We're gonna get you somewhere safe.” 

 

“Where's Ignis?” 

 

“He'll be fine don't worry! It's you we need to take care of.” Gladio says. “On my count, I want you to run to those doors behind us alright? I'll cover you.” 

 

“But-" 

 

“Noct do as I say!” 

 

“But-" 

 

“Noct!” 

 

“Ugh. Fine.” 

 

“One.” Gladio shifts. “Two.” He pauses. “Three! Move!” 

 

Noctis gets to his feet and starts running, he can hear Gladio right behind, he can hear Glaives warping. He can hear Ignis tossing fire flasks left and right. But what he doesn't hear, is the sound of another bomb going off, about two feet away from where he is, he's sent flying by the force of it, and lands hard on his back, momentarily knocking himself out. 

 

\--- 

 

“Prince Noctis!” a hand is on his face, lightly tapping it. “Noctis!” 

 

“Wha-" Noctis winces, as he slowly comes to. “Why is it so loud?” 

 

Nyx Ulric over him “There was an explosion remember? You got knocked off your feet.” 

 

Sharp pain shoots up his left leg. “M’my leg hurts.” 

 

“Yeah I'm not surprised.” Nyx's eyes flicker from his face to his leg.

 

“Wha-" Noctis makes a move to look, but Nyx lightly grasps his face and turns it back to look at him. 

 

“Prince Noctis, I need you to keep calm, and keep looking at me okay?” 

 

“What? Why? Did something happen to my dad?” 

 

“No.” Nyx says. “He's safe.” 

 

“Gladio. Where's Gladio? Is he hurt? What about Ignis? A-And Prompto? Are they-" 

 

“Highness.” Nyx cuts him off. “Breathe. They're okay.” 

 

Noctis tries to sit up. “Nyx I can't move. Why can't I move?” 

 

“Noctis!” Ignis calls out, and then he's there right by Nyx in a flash of blue sparks.  His glasses are cracked, and his nose looks oddly bent, there's a trail of blood beneath it, travelling down, spilling over his lips and chin. “I’m here Noct.” 

 

“Ignis, I can't move.” Noctis goes to look at his leg again, Ignis stops him, holding his face in his palm. 

 

“Focus on me Noct.” 

 

He feels a steady pressure on his leg. Nyx is no longer kneeling beside him, instead he's standing, weapon drawn. “I'll be right back.” 

 

“Nyx?” Noctis asks. “Where-" 

 

“I'll be right back.” Nyx repeats. “I'm gonna go find Crowe. She'll help you okay?” 

 

“Help? Nyx wait-" Noctis calls out, but the Glaive has already warped away. “Ignis! What the hell is going on?” 

 

Ignis says nothing, continuing to hold Noctis’ face in his hand, he looks over his shoulder and yells. “Prompto!” 

 

Prompto appears immediately, blue sparks already fading. “I'm here Iggy!” 

 

“The sniper?” Ignis asks. 

 

“Snipers.” He corrects. “Dealt with.” Prompto dismisses his gun. He rushes towards them, he slides on his knees slightly, flanking to Noctis’ right hand-side. He has a cut on cheek and bruising that for sure will end up being a black eye. “Holy Shiva that looks-" 

 

“Prompto!” Ignis stops him before he says anymore “I- I need you to make sure Noctis is calm.” He lets go of Noctis’ face, patting at his pockets. 

 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” 

 

“Trust me buddy you don't wanna know.” 

 

“Of for the love of-this is stupid it can't be-oh  _ Ifrit’s flaming balls.” _ Noctis is finally able to take a look at his leg. A metal pipe is pierced through his thigh, it’s jagged at the end and it's covered in his blood. “Ohmygod.  _ Ohmygod!”  _

 

“Noct I need you to calm down-" Ignis places his hand on Noct’s chest. 

 

“Calm down?! Ignis how do you expect me to calm down when there's fucking a metal pipe sticking out of my leg!” 

 

“You need to calm down so I can take it out of your leg.” Ignis says, his voice wobbles slightly, he moves both his hands so they lightly press on the surrounding area of the pipe on Noct’s thigh. “I don't have any potions on me either so we're going to have to make do with what we have.” 

 

Noctis tries to move his leg, Ignis stops him, applying a little more pressure on his leg. 

 

“The more you move, the more you'll make it worse.” Ignis says. “Gladio!” 

 

“I'm here. Im here.” Gladio drops down from a warp next to Ignis, blood drips down his from a deep gash on the side of his face. “What do you need me to do?” 

 

“Hold his leg still.” Ignis says, he puts both hands on the pipe, trying to get a steady grip. 

 

Gladio puts his hands on either side from where the pipe had pierced through Noctis’ thigh. “You're gonna be okay Noct.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Noctis takes a deep breath and tears his gaze away from his leg, focusing on Prompto instead. “Because you're the one with a pipe through your leg.” 

 

Gladio almost laughs. “Can't be in that much pain if you can still run your mouth.” 

 

“Shut up.” Noctis reaches for Prompto’s face. “Prompto?” 

“That's it.” Prompto takes his hand. “Keep your eyes on me buddy okay?” 

Noctis squeezes Prompto’s hand. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Ignis repeats. “On three. One. Two.” He pauses. “Three!” The pipe is ripped free from his leg, and Noctis lets out a horrible scream. 


	4. Fate Twisted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s) Used: Day Seven: Ardyn Injures Noctis during Leviathans rite 
> 
> Exactly as it says on the tin 
> 
> Unbeta'd   
> Let me know if you notice any mistakes:)

Luna watches the battle from the altar. She sees Noctis warping frantically as he tries to get a hit on the Hydrean. 

 

A low hum of mechanical whirring sounds from behind her. She whirls round to see a hoard of MT’s approaching. Luna tightens her hold on the Trident, and swings it round ready to fight. She holds the Trident above her head, and is about to strike it down face first into an MT when a voice cries out : 

 

“Lady Luna! Duck!” 

Lightning magic is tossed at the MTs, they crackle and short-circuit, letting out horrible mechanic screams. 

 

Something drops down next to Luna, she jumps and points her Trident at them. 

 

“Whoa! It's only me!” 

 

“Prompto?” 

 

He grins. “At your service Lady Luna. It's an honour to meet you.” 

 

Luna lowers the Trident. “The honour is all mine, yet I wish it was under different circumstances.” 

 

Leviathan screeches, their heads jerk up, attention on the Goddess of the Sea. 

 

“No time to lose!” Prompto says turning back to Luna. “I gotta get you somewhere safe.” 

 

“I won't turn my back on Noctis.” Luna argues. “He may need my help.” 

 

“Lady Luna-" 

 

“No. I'm staying here.” 

 

“But Noct told me t-" 

 

“I'm staying here.” Luna says again.

 

“Ugh. Fine whatever. Then I'm staying here too.” Prompto sighs. “You're really stubborn you know that?” 

 

“I'm aware.” 

 

“How touching.” Ardyn says, like he's disgusted by it. “The King’s Oracle and his faithful lapdog.” 

 

Prompto steps in front of Luna, gun drawn. “That's far enough!” 

 

“Oh? And who are  _ you  _ to stop me?” 

 

“Prompto.” Luna's back to back with him. “There's more MT’s.” 

 

Two airships flank either side of the altar, the hanger doors open, as dozens on MT’s jump out. 

 

“Shit.” Prompto swears under his breath. “Stay close to me Lady Luna.”

 

“Let's see what you're made of.” Ardyn raises his hand, and sends the MT’s charging forwards. 

 

\----

Noctis is tired. 

He's covered in scraps and bruises from where Leviathan has thrown him around, and he's hit the ground hard. 

 

He's also pretty sure he's about to hit Stasis at any given point, either that, or he's getting light-headed from all the sea-water he's inhaled. 

 

There also may or may not be a few puncture wounds in his arm from when he accidently got a little too close to Leviathans mouth. 

 

The Goddess sends jet of water hurtling towards the broken debris he's on. He tries to gain footing, but the water continues to push him, until he falls over the edge. 

 

He warps forward, there's very little around him that he can warp to that’ll hold his weight. 

 

He's still falling, and warps again, and again. 

 

Leviathan hits him from behind with another jet of water, and then he's spinning out of control. 

 

He's hit again by another jet of water, and he's sent flying in the other direction. 

 

He re-summons his sword, and blindly warps. 

 

Noctis ends up smacking face-first into the Sea Goddess herself, he hears his nose crack as soon as he makes contact. “Oh come on!” 

He digs his fingers into Leviathans skin to get a hold, he spits out blood. 

“Leviathan! Haven't I proved myself yet?!” 

 

Leviathan roars. Huge waves crash down over him, they crash into buildings, and up near the altar. 

 

He sees the beam of golden light out of the corner of his eye. “Luna?” He almost slips as Leviathan rears her head, trying to shake him off. 

 

Noctis summons a dagger, and plunges it into the Sea Goddess’ skin as he clings on for dear life. 

 

Prompto’s down for the count ; he sees the swarm of MT’s surround him. 

 

Luna struggles to her feet, as the water rages around the altar from both sides. 

 

He sees Ardyn stalking towards Luna, something glints in his hand. 

 

“No no no no no no. Luna!” He yells. “Look out!” 

 

Nothing. 

 

In a panic, Noctis pulls a spear from the Arimber, rears his arm far back, and throws the weapon as far as he can, warping after it in a shower of blue sparks ; the covenant forgotten. 

 

\-- 

Prompto struggles against the MT’s as they hold him down, two of them have a heavy footed-boot on his stomach and chest, another on one leg, one on his right hand, and another has a rifle pointed right as his forehead. His left arm is pinned beneath his back, he fights to get it free, the MT holding the rifle presses closer, he stops momentarily as he tilts his head back and watches the scene upside down in horror.   

“Luna!” he cries out. 

 

Ardyn stalks towards her, dagger in hand, 

Lunafreya readies her Trident, her hands shake, and her legs threaten to buckle beneath her. 

 

Ardyn chuckles. “My is that supposed to be intimidating?” He points the dagger at her. “I'll be taking that Ring now.” 

 

“Never.” Luna spits. She shoots out a beam of golden light at Ardyn, hitting him square in the chest. 

 

Ardyn falters, his hat drops away from his head. He gives Luna a cold grin. “I thought the daughter of Sylva Nox Fleuret would have more of a bite.” 

 

Luna swings the Trident at him, Ardyn catches it and shoves her back. Luna makes another swing at him, but he ends up pulling the Trident from her grasp, tossing it into the water. 

 

He grabs hold of her by her throat. “On second thought. I'll let you give Noctis the ring yourself. 

 

He pulls his arm back ; someone roughly pushes Luna aside, and Ardyn ends up plunging the dagger, right into Noctis’ stomach.

 

“Oh my. Isn't this an interesting turn of events.” 

Ardyn roughly throws him to the ground. He squats down, trapping the young kings leg under his knee, and wrenches the dagger loose. 

 

“Noctis!” Luna is on the floor from Noct pushing her aside. She tries to move to him  but Ardyn shoots her with a blast of purple magic, and she goes sprawling backwards. 

 

“Luna! Noct!” Prompto yells. “Get away from him!” 

 

Noct takes deep, ragged breaths as blood pools out from between his fingers, it soaks into his shirt and drips down his side, creating a small puddle next to him.  

 

Ardyn takes hold of Noctis’ hair, twisting it in his grasp and jerking him up. Noctis attempts to use one hand to claw at Ardyn’s, a small trickle of blood spills down the side of his mouth. 

 

“All hail the Chosen King.” Ardyn sneers. 

He slams Noctis’ head into the ground ; he shuts his eyes as a wave of dizziness overcomes his, his head is slammed into the ground again, his eyes flutter as he feels fatigue overwhelm him. 

 

The last thing he hears, is Luna screaming his name. 


End file.
